guildwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Forum:Fr.3d.wikia
Depuis que mon ami Robert m'a dit que ça ne l'intéressait pas de lire les textes que j'écris sur « mon autre wiki », je n'y travaille plus. fr.3d.wikia est presqu'à l'abandon. Mais quelques fois par semaine, je retourne sur le wiki, je regarde les modifications récentes... Je n'espère pas y voir des contributeurs non. Il faut bien que je surveille les vandales. Je n'ai pas fait de publicité mais j'ai fais un sujet sur le forum officiel du logiciel Wings 3D. Et aujourd'hui, je suis allé voir s'il y avait des réponses. Voici la réponse : :<< produce a more than good french ressource for people who have some difficulties toward english >> :Alors, s’il te plaît, commence par utiliser un correcteur orthographique, voire grammatical. :Ce wikia est plein de fautes, de mauvaises tournures, de doubles négations qui rendent la lecture pénible. :Évites aussi les notes comme celle sur la traduction dans les préférences; dans ce cas précis, c’est le traducteur qui a raison... Lol! En copiant sont message ici, je viens de comprendre de quoi il parlait dans sa dernière phrase (à propos de traduction dans les préférences). J'ai donc fais une erreur lorsque je lui ai répondu. Voici tout de même ce que je lui ai répondu : :Le texte le l'interface du wiki n'est pas aussi facilement modifiable que tu le crois, mon ami. C'est dans la page des préférences ? C'est un texte d'interface. Et présentement, Wikia mets à jour son logiciel. Il faudra attendre avant de toucher à l'interface car il se peut que les textes qui sont actuellement en anglais passent en français automatiquement lorsqu'ils auront terminé. :Des fautes et de mauvaises tournures de phrases ? Premièrement je suis québécois et il est possible que ce que tu prends pour du mauvais français ne soit que du québécois. Deuxièmement, c'est un Wiki. Si tu n'es pas content de ce que tu y lis, tu cliques sur l'onglet Modifier en haut de la page et tu modifies le texte toi-même. C'est le but même de faire un wiki. :Mais ne crois pas que je ne corrige pas. J'ai sur mon ordinateur le meilleur logiciel de correction disponible ici ; Antidote. Sauf que tout logiciel de correction aussi bon qu'il soit ne pourra jamais comprendre un texte (surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un sujet technique comme dans le cas présent). :Et pour finir, cela fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas touché à ce wiki car mon autre projet (fr.guildwars.wikia.com ) me prends un temps fou. Nous sommes environ 4 utilisateurs permanent sur cet autre wiki et c'est bien peu. Néanmoins nous sommes parvenu à atteindre un nombre de pages plus que résonable (presque 5000). Je ne comprend pas ce que vous avez les français. Il est presque qu'impossible de faire un wiki avec vous. J'ai fais de la publicité pour le wiki de GuildWars à ses débuts et les gens n'ont su faire comme commentaire que nous étions stupide et qu'on devraient apprendre l'anglais au lieu (car il existait déjà un wiki en anglais). :Bref, non, oubliez-ça. Ne venez surtout pas perdre votre temps sur un wiki de 3D en français. :Adieu. Alors je viens de lui faire une réponse supplémentaire car lorsqu'il dit : Évites aussi les notes comme celle sur la traduction dans les préférences; dans ce cas précis, c’est le traducteur qui a raison..., c'est totalement FAUX ! Les options dont il parle sont en version anglaise : Unselected Size Selected Size Et cela devrait être traduit en : Taille deselectionnee Taille selectionnee Oui, sans accents car il semble que le logiciel ne les supportent pas. Mais au lieu c'est traduit en : Taille deselectionnee Selectionner la taille Mauvaise traduction ! Bref, il me fait ch*&% ce con. Est-ce que tous les français sont aussi cons ? Mais non, j'ai plein d'amis français qui sont bien. Même si mon chef de guilde n'aime pas des mots tels que courriel (il préfère mail). — TulipVorlax 18 décembre 2007 à 05:34 (UTC) :Au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un, voici un lien vers le sujet en question sur le forum officiel de Wings 3D : http://p209.ezboard.com/fnendowingsmiraifrm7.showMessageRange?topicID=195.topic :— TulipVorlax 18 décembre 2007 à 05:43 (UTC)